Pumpkimp
Pumpkimp is a special imp added to coincide with Halloween. This imp was available temporarily in the world and maps, dropping bonuses when defeated. Pumpkimp only appears during the following events: *Halloween 2015: Patch v2.5. It went back into hiding in patch v2.6. *Halloween 2016: Patch v3.81. It went back into hiding in patch v4.0. *Halloween 2017: Patch v4.51. It went back into hiding in patch v4.512. *Halloween 2018: Patch v4.913. It went back into hiding in patch v4.914. *Halloween 2019: Patch v5.1.2. It will stay around for 3 weeks (est 11/13/2019). There is a 10% chance (5% chance before 4.913) to encounter a pumpkin-shaped image in every world zone, with each affected cell (either orange or green) having a 50% chance to spawn a Pumpkimp. In addition, orange cells spawn at the same rate (10%) in maps, but these cells have a 100% chance of containing a Pumpkimp, and have lower rewards than those in the world. Pumpkimps may spawn in Liquified zones, and they can be affected by Corruption/Magma/Healthy mutations. Rewards After killing it, the player will find resources according to the drop chances below: In addition, Pumpkimps in the world above Z200 have a chance to give a Sugar Rush to your Trimps, increasing their attack (not health or block) by 2x for 10 minutes, stacking up to 25 minutes. This bonus increases to 3x at Z300, 4x at Z400, etc. The following table of drop chances illustrates the above paragraph: Furthermore, if the player has Fluffy whom is able to gain EXP, then Pumpkimps in the world above Z300 will drop Fluffy EXP equal to half the EXP from the current zone. The following table of drop chances illustrates the above paragraph: In Maps, the player will find 1, 2, 3 or 4 seconds of production (with an even chance for each) of resources. In the World, the player will find 30, 31, 32, ... , 49 or 50 seconds of production (with an even chance for each) of resources. Quotes Chat log quotes when it drops resources: * "Oops, that Pumpkimp just wanted to give you some candy. You found " * "When checking the Pumpkimp for loot, you find a pouch that says to take one. You take all " * "That Pumpkimp gave you " * "Right before you finish the Pumpkimp off, it throws a large bag at you and rolls away. Inside, you find " * "This Pumpkimp was still in pretty good shape, so you let your Trimps carve it. Inside, they found " * "That Pumpkimp was so smashed that he gave you " * "You dig through what's left of the Pumpkimp and find " * "Aww man, there's seeds and orange stuff everywhere. At least you found " * "You're not wearing a costume, but you'll still take this " Chat log quotes when it drops nothing: * "That Pumpkimp gave you nothing! What a jerk!" * "Lame, this one just has stringy stuff in it." * "You crack open your newly captured Pumpkimp and find... Nothing!" * "Right before you finish the Pumpkimp off, it winks at you and rolls away. That was pretty weird." * "As the Pumpkimp takes his final breath, he manages to mutter the word 'Trick'. No loot here." * "You search the Pumpkimp for loot, but find nothing. Someone wasn't in the holiday spirit!" * "That Pumpkimp rolled away before you could finish him off, yelling stuff about tricks." Chat log quotes when it drops Sugar Rush: *"The Pumpkimp suddenly bursts, spewing huge amounts of candy in to the air. Your Trimps scramble about to pick up all they can and gain Sugar Rush!" *"This Pumpkimp was so large that your Trimps could feast for weeks on all the candy inside. Oh, nope, looks like they'll be done in about 10 minutes. In the mean time, they should have a bit of extra energy!" *"This Pumpkimp was totally stuffed with various types of sugary things. You give them all to your Trimps, which results in a huge boost of energy!" *"Your Trimps have begun carrying pillowcases with them in hopes of a legendary Pumpkimp like the one you just found. Filled to the brim with sugary goodies, this Pumpkimp should sate your Trimps for a few minutes! Chat log quotes when it drops Fluffy EXP: *'Fluffy assessed this particular Pumpkimp as a threat, and has decided to smash it himself. Dealing with the released evil spirits granted Exp for Fluffy!' Category:Imps